


Subverting the Archetypes

by litsasecret



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litsasecret/pseuds/litsasecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP incest because it was requested anonymously in a comm I go to and I was in a 'cesty mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subverting the Archetypes

So he's grateful. It happens. But he's not this grateful, not really. It is against his belief system to be _this_ grateful for anything, but that doesn't change the fact that he's in Adam's bedroom watching his brother strip off a shirt that was too small to begin with, revealing the freckles all the girls called cute, his brother hated, and he'd always begged for, back when he believed in shit like magic or maybe God.

"So how'd the ladder thing go?" Adam asks conversationally, like this was any other night, like they were normal brothers who talked about video games. "Did you get-- diamond? Is that what you said?"

Neil has a response to that, a really good response, involving the stupidity of 4v4 matches and 13-year-old boys on the internet who have their own Teamspeak servers for perfect communication and coordination, but his mouth goes dry and his mind empties when Adam starts shimmying out of his pants.

His brother, naked, isn't a huge deal. He'd made it a point in his preadolescence to burst in on Adam while he was in the bathroom whenever possible, because it made him scream like a girl, which had been the height of hilarity to his 10-year-old self.

But the atmosphere or something is just fucked up, because all he can think is that Adam's getting naked, just for him, and it's the hottest thing ever. Adam smiles at him, open and huge and just sort of heartbreaking, because as his brother's career has advanced, Neil's been seeing that grin less and less, and sure, he picks on his brother, but that was his job, his sacred duty as younger brother, and the media had _no fucking right._

So Neil smiles back and Adam comes up on the bed with him and presses right along Neil's body, a full on hug, naked skin against naked skin, but still needy and vulnerable and everything he knows about Adam that no one else ever will, because they just _can't_ , and he rolls a little to face Adam, and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Adam's mouth.

In any number of countries he'd slept in in the past three months, such a gesture would mean nothing, but that's not the culture he was brought up in, or on the edges of at least; that's not football and fucking macho men. It means a whole hell of a lot, and Adam just _sighs_ and closes his eyes and leans the slightest bit closer.

Neil is never sure how to react to that; he's always had to take the big brother role, basically, because Adam's _sensitive_ , and along with that comes not asking for exactly what he wants, not being good at taking charge when it's warranted.

All he does is plead with his eyes, and lean close, and pout a little when he thinks no one can see. Neil knows that Adam feels bad for not fitting into the big brother stereotype, like that's just one more societal role he accidentally fucked up on, and it doesn't particularly matter to Neil, but it matters to Adam.

So it really depends on Adam's mood how to handle this part; whether he's supposed to take control and pin Adam to the bed and ravish him or whatever, or whether they're supposed to stay like this, slow, soft kisses on their sides while Adam takes a few minutes to get used to the idea that he's in control.

Neil waits, testing the waters with eyes and hands rubbing down Adam's shoulders, looking for soft subtle hints, and Adam sucks his lower lip into his mouth to chew on, and the room is still, waiting with them.

After a few moments, the mood changes.

Adam rolls to his back and heaves a sigh, not the soft, sweet, I'm-about-to-get-laid sigh, but the put upon sigh of someone who's got responsibility heaped on his shoulders.

Neil rolls his eyes and sighs himself, because his role demands it, and because _seriously?_

“Neil,” Adam asks softly. “Do think it'll ever go right for me? Like... personally.”

Neil rolls to his side to peer down at Adam. “Don't be a dumb shit,” he says.

Adam's eyes flicker to Neil's face, and he looks startled. Neil wonders how often he's been getting all _introspective_ if Neil calling him out as a dumb shit is a surprise to him.

Fuck, their mom was going to kill him for not paying better attention.

“Sorry,” Adam says. “I'm just kind of a mess, lately.”

“Yeah, says who again? You're wildly successful. Get over yourself.”

Adam opens his mouth, glaring, probably to say something about Neil's lack of wild success so how would he know, but Neil cuts him off, rolling fully on to Adam and shoving his tongue into Adam's mouth.

Adam pushes at his shoulders, trying to get control back, but Neil's fucked if he lets that happen. This is _his_ show tonight. He brings his knee into it, pressing it into Adam's stomach to hold him still.

He bites Adam's lower lip and tugs on it. “I was promised sex, I think,” he says against Adam's mouth. “I logged off of Starcraft way early because you gave me that look. If you wanted to whine about how awful your life is, you picked the wrong person.”

Adam whines at him, his eyes gone big, expression soft and lax, pupils blown. He's clearly on board with the sex idea, and Neil allows himself exactly three seconds of smugness, because he doubts anyone else could switch Adam's pity parties off that quick.

He's distracted briefly, imagining that conversation with Brad: “So did you ever successfully make my brother stop being a whiny, emo bitch with sex?” but he jumps straight back on track, moving his knee off of Adam so he's straddling his brother, reaching between them to stroke Adam's erection.

“Sex it is, then,” Neil says, smirking.

Adam brings his hand up to cup Neil's cheek. “Yeah.”

Neil rolls off of Adam long enough to find the condoms and lube Adam keeps in his bedside table, frowning slightly at the unopened packaging before shrugging and figuring that's a conversation for tomorrow.

He sits back up to see that Adam's brought his knees up, not even gonna fight about who gets to top, which is kind of a first, and Neil has to shrug off the concern because if he ruins this now, Adam's not going to talk to him for several weeks, and that would be counter-productive.

He warms up the lube, which he normally wouldn't do, and looks his brother over, trying to find signs of what, exactly, is wrong.

Nothing is immediately obvious, so he sighs and bends forward to slide two fingers in Adam, too much at once, but Adam's arching his back and begging for it, so maybe it's not enough, and Neil thinks it's crazy how much this changes with his moods too, like maybe sexual preferences are supposed to be fixed, which is one of the stupidest things he's ever thought, but Adam brings that out in him, like he's never sure whether he wants to break his arm or break the arm of whoever's hurting him.

When his brother's ready, or when he's ready, (he's never sure which in cases like this, where it's about Adam's needs on the surface, but he thinks maybe it's about his needs too,) he inches closer and lines up, and kisses and bites at the freckles on Adam's collarbone and pushes in, and Adam makes a high, keening noise that is more about sex than any of those low growls he makes during performances could ever dream of being.

Adam's hands flutter a little before settling on Neil's hips, digging deep and pulling him closer, until there is no space between them, until they're closer than even blood can tie them.

Adam breathes out then, a slow, long exhalation as he slides his eyes closed and relaxes under Neil, and then, where Adam can't see him, he lets a fond smile curve his lips before he rocks his hips, and Adam's eyes blink open again, and his expression turns fierce and he rocks up against Neil and reaches down to jack himself.

It takes surprisingly little time before Adam spills between them, sticky mess on both their stomachs, and Neil grips Adam's shoulders and drives in harder and faster, getting the friction he needs so he can come too.

He is careful of the condom, careful of Adam, as he finally pulls out and rolls away, sweat cooling in his hair and on his chest, and as always once the intensity and pleasure are gone all he can think is that sex is really, actually, very disgusting, and he wonders if Adam will want to shower first or if he can, but before the thought can be voiced, Adam is wrapping around him, pressing his face into the sweet spot where Neil's neck meets his shoulder.

Neil relaxes into the mattress and stares up at the ceiling, waiting for Adam's breathing to soften, even out into sleep before he tugs a blanket over then and wraps his arm around his brother, resigned to his fate.


End file.
